falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Intel suitcase
}} Intel suitcases are miscellaneous items in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Characteristics During the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, 10 intel suitcases can be found, most behind (very easy) locked doors. Like all obtainable items in this simulation, the intel suitcases emit a distinctive electronic sound. They also emit a red light, making them easier to spot from a distance. There will be a congratulatory message after collecting each one and, if all 10 are found, General Chase will commend the player character's intelligence-gathering ability and they will receive the Covert Ops perk as a reward. Note that All four of the intel suitcases in the The Guns of Anchorage portion of the quest must be found before continuing into the next part of the add-on or the reward perk will not be earned. Returning to the Guns of Anchorage area is not possible once leaving it. Locations The Guns of Anchorage thumb|220px 1'. Shortly after rejoining Sergeant Montgomery and going outside, there will be a large steel pipe connecting the two mountains. Walk across the pipe and inside the bunker will be a locked door. Inside is the first piece of intel, underneath the desk. Inside the same room will also be the "Holotape - Bombardment." Montgomery will make a comment about crossing the pipe. ''("We're crossing that pipe? And here I thought I was the one with a death wish") If hearing Montgomery comment on how he never wants to see another catwalk again, the player has gone too far. Turn around and the pipe will be a short distance behind. * See Anchorage Cliffs image (Bunker on the left end of the pipe on the image). thumb|220px '''2. After Montgomery's comment about how he never wants to see another catwalk again, there will be a a cable bridge. Cross that bridge, then the bridge after it, and there will be a locked "Door to Field Storage" in the cliff. Inside the room is the second piece of intel, along with "Holotape - Goodbye." Again, you'll know that you went too far because Montgomery will make a comment about the objective ahead. The door will be behind you. * This is the breakpoint for the first group of two. If fewer than two suitcases have been found thus far, there is no return once entering the artillery outpost. thumb|220px 3'''. After entering the artillery outpost, climb the set of stairs into a room with a Chinese assault rifle on a box behind the overturned table. Head east into the hallway, and after turning the corner there will be a door to the left (west, after turning the corner). It's difficult to see if one is moving quickly. Inside is the third piece of intel, along with "Holotape - Invasion" and a Stealth Boy on the large crate. If Montgomery comments about the Chimera tanks, it is too far. Turn around and head south. The hallway will be on the right (west), and the door should be right before reaching the bend. '''4. When Montgomery makes his comment about the Chimera tanks, it will be on a 'cliff' with the drop to the right (east). Proceed onward and enter into a room with a door on the west side. There is a terminal next to the door, and a table next to the terminal with various goodies. The fourth and final intel case is sitting on the desk in the room behind this door. Reaching the stairs is too far. Turn around and the door will be directly behind. * This is the breakpoint for the second group of two. If fewer than four briefcases have been found thus far, there is no return once exiting the building. Paving the Way Once all three guns are eliminated, the player character will be transported to the military base and told to prepare a strike team for a "suicide mission." It is an open choice as to which of the objectives to complete first, but this is a suggested order. Mining Town thumb|220px 5'''. The next piece of intel is in the mining town on the way to the listening post (which is one of the three main objectives). Head out of the camp and take a right. After crossing the train tracks there will be a stack of metal containers to the left (with a sniper on top), and to the right is a sandbag wall and a bombed out building along the small cliff with a Chinese launcher unit inside. The intel is in the northwest corner of the building on top of some wooden crates. There are some crates with the ammunition and health dispensers just past it. Listening Post thumb|220px '''6. Fight through the gauntlet until arriving at the Listening Post. Go through the first room, kill the guards in the second room and then the tunnel. Ahead is a room with a set of metal stairs going up. Beneath the metal stairs is a shelf with the intel sitting on it. Ice Camp 7'''. On the way to the Chimera Depot (Main Objective), the Lone Wanderer and their strike team will have to assault an Ice Camp; Chinese Forward Camp Delta on the world map. Move into the camp, clearing all hostiles. Entering the compound, there will be three tents, a west (left), north (straight ahead), and an east (right) tent. Go through the west tent (the one with the health and ammunition) and look north, out the open door to see another tent off in the distance. Inside that tent will be the intel, which is on top of the table adjacent to the crate. Chimera Depot thumb|220px '''8. Once entering the Chimera Depot, there is a steel hut to the left (south) with a health pod just visible through the window. The intel is in the hut, next to the ham radio on the table. Operation: Anchorage! thumb|220px 9'''. On the way to the Pulse Field, take the middle path right into the bombardment. Follow the path (the game basically forces the player to follow this path so it really can't be missed) until coming to a trench that is manned by American soldiers. Move through that trench until reaching to the next trench section, this one filled with hostiles. Shortly after entering there will be a wooden shack. Inside is a health dispenser and a captured American soldier. He is sitting in front of the intel. '''10. At the Pulse Field, this piece of intel is in the Pulse Field's control building, on the crates to the left of the Field's deactivation switch. Notes It is possible to enter any previously exited doorway that is blocked by a blue force-field by using the tactics used to retrieve Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistol, so if you missed an intel piece you have another chance. Bugs * On rare occasions, intel packets may not be present in their assigned locations. The cause is unknown. * Fix: Like any bug relating to removing a mod that has granted your character a perk, this can be avoided by using removeperk from the console before uninstalling the mod. For example: 'player.removeperk XX00BF70' where XX is the Mod Load Index of Operation Anchorage. Video Category:Operation: Anchorage miscellaneous items ru:Разведданные